nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Iron Guard Party
Perhaps you should add the political orientation of your party, I bet fascist would be close. 15:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Creation of state security courts to deal with potential internal security threats (...) in a more efficient fashion than permitted by the current civil court system, is this organization not afraid it would be dealt with itself by these courts? Harold Freeman 15:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, freedom of speech I guess.. --OuWTB 15:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Freedom of speech? That is probably why they want to forbid the Communist Party right? 15:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, now they have freedom of speech just like everybody, but when they get some power they will be the only one with freedom of speech è. --OuWTB 16:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Normally they would, but the CP in Lovia is rather moderate. They do not oppose to the monarchy and have declared they will be faithful to the democratic principles of Lovia... 16:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::A name doesn't mean anything. The Dutch Partij v/d Arbeid only causes less jobs, so.. The CP in Lovia is just socialist, but even for socialists they are an exception.. --OuWTB 16:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Fascism Why do we now have a fascist party?? 16:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I like this party. --Brenda Young 16:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::This is an exact copy of a faschist platform! 16:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::One can only imagine what-for this platform will be used... 16:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :! A fascist party ¡ I thought Lovia was a peaceful, open minded country! This can not be, we must act now before it is to late! 11:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems that your offensive was successful, the party dropped it's outspoken right-wing politics (for now). Isn't it much better now? I will get them from the AFL hit list 14:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Join If anyone would like to join the Iron Guard (BTW, we are specifically looking for a Chair, Vice-Chair and Leader of the Honecker Youth Corps), contact me no my Talk page ASAP. DietrichHonecker 16:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Mr. Honecker, I highly recommend you to reconsider your steps. Undo your inappropriate actions or measures will be taken. This is an official warning! 16:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Here we go ... the Prime Minister is demanding his political opponents disband or he'll send squads of armed police to raid our offices, trash our homes and send us to prison. All other political parties should take heed. "When they came for the Iron Heel, I was not a member of the Iron Heel so I did not do anything; when they came for the Libertarians, I was not a Libertarian so I didn't object; then they came for me and there was no one left ..." DietrichHonecker 16:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :My suggestions to you do not come from the Lovian legal system, but from me as site administrator. In these claims I do not represent the citizens of Lovia, but the users of this wiki. You have personally insulted several users and seek to break down the current site regulations. Your actions are destructive in nature, therefor I will impose a block on you. Once again, I did do this from my function as site administrator and leave the judgement of this action to my fellow administrators. 16:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Message (shouting) ATTENTION - THE IRON GUARD HAS BEEN SHUT DOWN FOLLOWING A THREAT BY THE PRIME MINISTER TO BEGIN IMPRISONING OUR MEMBERS (SEE BELOW). THIS IS ON THE ADVICE OF OUR ATTORNEYS. IT IS CLEAR THIS GOVERNMENT WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO STAY IN POWER, INCLUDING ROUNDING-UP AND IMPRISONING THE OPPOSITION. THE ELECTIONS ARE A SHAM. DietrichHonecker 16:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :This party has not been shut down. Mr. Honecker, who has no formal position in this party, has only been banned because of inappropriate actions - under which insulting people - and being under the suspicion of sock puppetry. Finally, who of all Lovian citizens was not able to cast a free and fair vote? 10:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Support I wish to support and join this party. May I, honorable party chairman? Drabo13 10:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Am I also part of the elite now? The Iron Guard Party is no democratic party at all; you oppose to elections and call everyone who doesn't support you 'elite'. 12:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I was referring to the OLd five+you elite Pierlot McCrooke 12:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::And if tomorrow someone new calls you undemocratic they too will be called elitist by you... 12:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::They wont Pierlot McCrooke 12:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::These are my first elections I am in, I never was MOTC before. You were so that makes you more part of the elite than me! 12:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes but youre part of the Evil King complot elite Pierlot McCrooke 13:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Evil King is getting quite sick of you, Pierlot. I gave you BILLIONS of chances, time after time! I am sick as hell of your childish "I go with everybody who dares to say no to everything". I promise you, that if you screw it up again, that I won't be so elitist to save your ass. 13:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry dimitri i stop it. But i read a good article in LQ about the situation in Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 13:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Monarchy The Monarchy is bad for Lovia. The king should be reduced to a Queen Elizabeth like monarch, or even to a Queen Beatrix of Holland like monarch, or his position should be eliminated entirely. I respect, but do not love, the monarchy. --Brenda Young 14:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) can I still join? i learned about this country and this political party from the blog republicoflovia.wordpress.com ... is it too late to join this party? I see it says it disbanded. But if not I wuold like 2 join ... i am mexican but in the us at present and wanna become a citizen of lovia 2 - this party reflects me - :You can join. Just write your name into the members list at the article, so did I! The more the merrier. We need more manpower to defeat the elitists! Drabo13 09:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) New leader I just took over the party after the death of Pierlot McCrooke. Now I, Drabo Doorian, am the party leader. I follow the original, extreme and radical, ideology. Drabo13 09:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :You didn't 16:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't he? 16:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope the Congress doesn't get burned down, but there is always the possibility to blame the other end of the spectrum. 17:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Greater military force for Lovia Haahah :D Lovia doesn't even have 25.000 inhabitants and you want an army probably the size of the North Korean one. Funny :P --OuWTB 18:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Evil IGP/ Igp is chilidsh Temporary No Character 18:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if they want an army they can propose in Congress, but I doubt they would get much support for such a violent (symbolic) initiative. 18:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I dont know why. Temporary No Character 18:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Weren't it the Lovians who rejected an army when I proposed a defensive and humanitary army in 2008? 18:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::You have to know there are two personalities in me Temporary No Character 18:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Including a dead one. 19:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Pierlot McCrooke isnt dead. Temporary No Character 19:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh dear, Jesus Christ rose from the grave. 19:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The dead of Pierlot McCrooke were just rumors Temporary No Character 19:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Spread by a moron, right? 19:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Spread by my bad side Temporary No Character 19:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sigh. 19:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sigh Temporary No Character 19:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Could you please delete this party? I feel it has caused conflicts Temporary No Character 20:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :It has indeed. However, the article is not bad and even if the party was to quit, the article could stay as something historical. Perhaps just break the ties with the IGP, Pierlot? 20:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. What will happen with the trial? Temporary No Character 20:19, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::We'll see about that later on. 20:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Garda de Fier "Happy new year? Glad to see everything is alright in Lovia?" --Bucurestean 16:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Happy new year to you. Do you support the IGP? Our former leader Pierlot McCrooke, a fellow fascist, just betrayed us and left the party to save his own ass. 16:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Interested? 16:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think Bucurestean was making a cynical remark on this party and it's goals. 12:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. But why this name? --Bucurestean 15:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Because we all like to insert our passions and identities into our works, weather it are persons, companies or political parties. It is a reference to the creator and the intended goals of the created. We all use our real world environment as a fetish on fictional wikis. 09:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wow Yuri, you sound just like my psychiatrist. Creepy! Harold Freeman 13:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Interesting pov but, that is obviously only the case for people who have a goal on the fictional wikis. On the other hand, I am convinced one cannot draw the line through all users. Y'dd be surprised to find out how many actions have been borrowed from different wikis, just to make a statement whatsoever. , copying, pasting, deleting, altering... it all is so tempting, don't you think so? --Lars 13:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sure, but what you copy (from) is again influenced by reality, right? Of course there are always those who just Spam a lot 13:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I heard the musical was amazing! -- 14:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::They did a re-issue for their anniversary. I would have loved to go!! 14:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh really? Would have loved to see it as well. The movie on which they based it is just a little miracle. You know, I am always in for a good laugh! -- Killer Rabbit 07:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I saw Spamalat, nananananaa! Haha . In 2007, in London. Really great show. I am totally not into musicals, but Monty Python on stage is just amazing. 08:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :My top three MP Moments: :# Live Organ Transplants (from The Meaning of Life) :# The People's Front of Judea (from The Life of Brian) :# The Life of Brian - final scene : 16:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? None of 'm is in my list, I think. Doesn't matter: we were planning on a MP Marathon at Ingmar's, I heard? In the intersemestrial holiday week. I have the series, Ingmar the movies, right? 16:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Ingmar has both and I believe he said something about a series-marathon. 17:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes. I didn't know he had the series as well? :o I got em for Christmas ^^. 07:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Iezerswachterspartie At the moment I'm actually reading "Mein Kampf" (the famous book of dem(von=dative :P) Führer), so this really reminds me of it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Jail needed? I hope you wont beocme Nazi form it Pierlot McCrooke 18:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Where did you find that book? I suppose it is not for sale in the Netherlands, or is it? -- 18:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually I'm reading it to find out whether it's really so hate-seeding as the Dutch government says. But it has about 900 pages, so.. The book may not be sold according to the Dutch law, but possession of it is not illegal. I've taken it from the internet :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why do you have this book? I hope for history lessons, not for becoming neonazi Pierlot McCrooke 19:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, I understand what you are trying to say. It is advisable, I think, to read books of such HUGE impact on society and history. -- 19:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. I just want to know what its all about. School only tells you it is a "bad book".. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not very NPOV, is it! -- 19:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No it isn't. But now I need to go. Have a nice evening :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you, enjoy yours too! -- 19:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :We have one in our public library. I think it is like reading the Bible or the Communist Manifesto: you should always be able to place it in its context and be sure to read some 'adversary literature' too. So if you read the Bible, read Dawkins; if you read Marx, read Fukuyama; ... My personal opinion: the theory stinks. 12:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) "Former political party http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Iron_Guard_Party&direction=prev&oldid=44332. My question is what the official reason is why this party was closed. Just curious ;) --Bucurestean 15:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I am not sure why. Perhaps because all the members are banned for a month and the party leader Pierlot McCrooke has deserted the party? Also, Honecker seems to have "dissapeared", also from other wikia's he has been active on. Dr. Magnus 11:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::He must have been a specter of our own creation; the lust to power that resides within all of us 13:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Those are some very deep thoughts my friend, very deep thoughts... I just thought Honecker was a reader of wikination or perhaps a former member who decided to stirr things up a little... He sure seemed to be an expierenced editor and knew quite a lot about the site. Dr. Magnus 16:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :He wasn't really a creation of our minds, I wanted to say that the desire for power is within us all. 17:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. Many of us are driven by these unholy urges to control other people. It is a bad thing. Give someone tremendous power and nine out of ten times they will end up abusing those powers. It is sad, but it is the reality. Only people who have actually expierenced or studied dictatorship know about its horrors and dangers. Fascism is very popular with the masses, or at least, it can be. And before you know it, it'll be to late... However, as long as Honecker and his followers do not have admin rights, they cannot do any harm. Dr. Magnus 17:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Aesopos (the Greek one) once said: "destroy the seed of evil or it will grow up to destroy you." 17:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::The seed has already been planted, and has grown into a robust young tree. The evil is already there, it cannot be stopped. Dr. Magnus 17:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Luckily for us we have good farmers . Besides, I doubt the seed of evil will grow upon our fertile but democratic soil. 17:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Evil grows everywhere. It lurks in the shade, in dark alleys, in caves, in dark corridors, in abandoned houses, in all those spooky places. And it will always survive. Dr. Magnus 18:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :And farmers feed the world! Dr. Magnus 18:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) No reason at all? Great. --Bucurestean 15:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Drabo and Dietrich will be banned for several months. Other members have left the site and Bantu-Gira turned out to be a sockpuppet of Honecker. So... it is pretty safe to say the party is now officially dead, as of February 11, 2010, all members either left the site permanently or have been blocked for a long time. So now it is a former political party. Dr. Magnus 20:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Reading all this, makes me smile. Good try from the bad ones, the good ones keep going, and going, and going... BTW, does a block in Lovia mean a block on all wikias ? (because of the blue sky smiling at me this very morning of the 11th of february 2010 --Lars Washington 08:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The public vs. IGP As allowed by the Constitutional articles 9.1 and 9.2 I am pressing charges against the Iron Guard Party as public plaintiff of the Lovian society. The charges include violation of Constitutional provisions and inappropriate behavior of leading party members. The demanded punishment will be a ban of the IGP and a block for party leader Doorian. 11:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC)